Serenade Me
by hetaliafangirl25
Summary: alright well eridan decides to try to woo john by serenading him. It's better than the summary makes it sound I hope. SeaBreeze or EriJohn.


I'm sorry for any occness.

* * *

I looked at the boy that pretty much saved me. After the game, and all of us actually coming back by some type of shenanigans, I was thrust into his care. Which wasn't that bad actually I mean even though I was a pompous bastard at first he still stayed by my side. He treated me like a friend even through all my high and mighty talk and insults. The weird thing, in my opinion, is that he tried to help me with a smile. Even when I called him the meanest of names he still tried to help with a smile. I'm pretty sure the boy is a- oh what do humans call it- saint, that's it. He's a saint to put up with me. He has messy black hair, bright sky blue eyes covered by glasses, and a slight overbite. He is known as the Heir of Breath or John Egbert.

I hate to admit it, but over our time together I began flushing for him. When I first was thrust in his care I did hit on him, both black and red, but I never truly meant it. At the time all I had wanted was to be loved and have someone else's attention on me. But now I do want to show him I'm serious about having red feelings for him. I just had to think of a perfect way to woo his "not-a-homosexual" ass. That was found to be partially right partially wrong. He is bisexual. We found this out after a bit of freaking out from him, because he had a crush on a guy. Anyway back on topic, I knew there was one troll I could always go to for relationship advice.

"I'll be in my respiteblock do not disturb me." I called to John and his moirail Dave who were in a conversation. So yeah I still was slightly a pompous asshole, but what do you expect? John looked over and smiled.

"Alright, but if you need anything don't hesitate to call." John called back with his certain smile that got me every time. I turned around and without another word I started strutting to my room. My lips had slightly twitched into a smile and I had a faint purple tint to my cheeks. Damn that boy and his smile. I took the stairs two at a time my cap swishing behind me. Once I finally reached the landing I strode to my room, and immediately went to my husktop. I was ready to strike up conversation with the romance expert.

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 12:35

CA: kar i need some romance advvice.  
CA: and vvery quickly.  
CG: ALRIGHT I'M LISTENING CHUM FOR BRAINS.  
CA: kar howw do you wwoo someone?  
CG: WELL THAT DEPENDS ON WHO THE UNLUCKY SOUL IS.  
CG: ALSO WHAT SPECIES ARE WE EVEN TALKING ABOUT HERE?  
CA: a human male.  
CG: OH, WELL THEN IT STILL FUCKING DEPENDS.  
CG: YOU MIGHT AS WELL TELL ME WHO THE BASTARD IS.  
CA: wwell it's john.  
CA: and yes i am actually flushin' for him.  
CG: YOU'RE OUT OF LUCK FROM ME WITH THAT ONE.  
CG: HOWEVER I WOULD SUGEST SNEAKILY ASKING HIM.  
CA: and howw exactly am i suppose to do that?  
CG: ERIDAN THE DERP IS OBLIVIOUS TO EVERYTHING WHEN IT COMES TO FEELINGS.  
CG: BUT I GUESS JUST GENERALLY ASKING HOW HE WOULD WOO SOMEONE WOULD WORK.  
CA: alright thanks kar.  
CA: i'm goin' to go do that noww.

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 13:15

I was thankful for the advice kar gave to me, and i guess it wouldn't hurt to try it. I pushed away from my husktop and started downstairs again. I hoped that Dave was gone, but I doubted he would be. I finally departed the stairs, and looked at the couch. Sure enough Dave and John were in an 'intense' argument, and hadn't even acknowledged my presence. I strode to the chair and sat down, and watched their argument. After a minute they seemed to register my presence.

"I thought you were chilling in your room dude." Dave greeted. I rolled my eyes behind my glasses.

"I wwas, to get advvice, but the person I decided to ask wwas being vvery difficult." I replied to that. It was a bit of a lie he was actually a lot nicer than normal.

"Who did you ask for advice, and what about?" Dave questioned.

"WWell if you must knoww I asked Kar for some romance advvice, since he's suppose to be the expert." I informed.

"Oh, well I don't think we'll be as useful, but we can try to help." John offered with a smile. This was perfect just what I was hoping for.

"WWould you?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure." was John's cheery response.

"Might as well. You're here and interrupting our bro bonding as it is." Dave shrugged.

"Alright wwell howw wwould you go about wwooin' a human male?" I asked. I really hoped this would work, and they wouldn't know who I was aiming for.

"Well I'd-" John began.

"Isn't it the same as wooing a male troll?" Dave interrupted with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't knoww actually. Truth be told I'vve nevver actually tried to officially and seriously wwoo someone." I admitted. That painful admission got me a short laugh from Dave. My reaction was to glare at him.

"Dave be nice to him. Now as I was saying I would do something like buy flowers for them or-" John started.

"Serenade him." Dave interrupted again. I rose an eyebrow.

"WWhat do you mean serenade?" I asked.

"Woo them with your voice. Sing to them how you feel. Trust me dude it will work." Dave advised. That actually sounded like a good idea, and if Dave understood who I was talking about then he did know him better. For once I was truly grateful for Dave being here.

"Alright thank you landwweller." I thanked standing up.

"Where are you going?" Dave asked. I thought that was a pretty obvious question.

"To find a song." I replied quickly. I looked at them from my peripherial vision to see the reactions, and I watch John perk up from his pouting position.

"How about "How Do I Live"?" John suggested. I froze from my movement to the stairs and turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head at him.

"As much as I bet this guy wwould love that I wwant to make it special." I replied.

"But it would make it special." John argued.

"For you I'd go with the song "Try"." Dave interjected. I looked at him in confusion.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"If you want it special than that song fits you." Dave repeated. I would listen to it and give it consideration.

"Alright again landwweller thank you, but I could havve found it on my owwn." I then turned and started up the stairs.

"Sure you could have dude just think what you will." Dave called. Okay I wasn't very grateful anymore. I made it to my door, and went to my husktop. I first opened Trollian to report to Kar.

caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 14:25

CA: kar it wworked.  
CA: noww i havve a plan of action.  
CG: GOOD. NOW MAKE IT FUCKING HAPPEN.  
CA: first i havve to get it prepared.  
CG: ALRIGHT. CG: WELL IF YOU NEED ANY FUCKING HELP I GUESS I COULD LEND MY ASSISTANCE.  
CA: wwould you really kar?  
CG: YEAH YOU NOOKWHIFF.  
CA: alright wwell if i need any help i'll let you knoww.  
CG: OKAY.  
CG: GOOD LUCK WITH WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU ARE DOING.  
CG: SO BYE.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] at 14:47

After that I looked up the song, and listened to it. It was actually a lot closer to home than I'd care to admit outloud. Maybe that landweller Dave isn't so bad after all.

~~~A week later~~~

I think I finally had it memorized. Now I wanted this to be a big announcement, so I had taken up Kar's offer and even convinced Equ to help out since I wouldn't be going near his moirail anymore anyway. They were rounding everyone up, and then Kar would start the music when I gave him a nod, then Equ would open the curtain. We had made a makeshift stage which looked pretty good. I was behind the curtains and ready to go. I was slightly nervous about this. I mean what if I was rejected? But I couldn't think that way. I had to act full of confidence even if I wasn't. I peeked out of the curtains and seen there were only two seats left. John's and Dave's. Sure enough Kar was pulling John forward, and Dave was trailing after them. I watched Kar push John into the seat, and Dave take the seat next to him. I ducked back behind the curtains, and took a deep breath. It was now or never. I nodded to both Equ and Kar. I clutched the mic that I had in my hand tight, as the curtains were pulled apart and the music started.

"I'vve nevver been the best at honesty." I sang with the music. I took a step forward, as I sang the next line.

"I'vve made more mistakes than I can evven count." which was true. My eyes roamed the crowd just to lock with John's.

"But things are gonna be so different noww." I sang a small smile twitching at my lips.

"You make me wwanna turn it all around." I broke our gaze to look at the ground.

"I think of all the games that I havve played. The unsuspectin' people that I'vve hurt." I grimaced at singing that. My thoughts flew to Sollux, Feferi, and Kanaya mostly, and I sang the next line sadly.

"Deep inside I knoww I don't deservve another chance to finally make it wwork." I looked up to John with a hopeful smile.

"But I'll try~ to nevver disappoint you. I'll try~ 'til I get it right." I seen his breath hitch as if he realized who I was aiming the song too. I looked away a slight dust of purple covering my cheeks.

"I'vve alwways been so reckless all of my life. But I'll try~" as I held the note I looked back to John who had a pink dusting over his own cheeks at this point. I whisper sang the next two words.

"For you." I looked at the rest of the audience as I sang the next line.

"I'vve been the best at lettin' people dowwn." I looked down at the next line.

"I'vve nevver been the kinda troll you could trust." I put my own spin on it, and looked to John again.

"But if you givve me half a chance I'll showw howw much I can fix myself for you." I sang. I smiled a slight hopeful tug of the lips as I sang the chorus.

"And I'll try~ to nevver disappoint you. I'll try~ 'til I get it right. I'vve alwways been so reckless all of my life. But I'll try~" I sang.

"This time I wwon't make up excuses. 'cause I don't wwanna lose you." pleading eyes, that's what I was showing to John. It was pure emotion.

"Don't givve up on me and I'll provve it. I can do this." determination was filling my voice. This was all honesty, and I hoped he understood that.

"I'll try~ to nevver disappoint you. I'll try~ 'til I get it right. I'vve alwways been so reckless all of my life. But I'll try~ For you." I sang the chorus.

"Nevver been the best at honesty." I was singing the moving part at this point.

"You knoww that you can nevver count on me, but if you givve half a chance I'll showw." John was the center of my attention, and my voice for that matter.

"There is nofin that I wwouldn't do for you." that was true I would do anything for him, even wait if I had to.

I'vve alwways been so reckless all of my life. But I'll try~" I took a breath before singing the next and final two words.

"For you." I finished. I let the music and my voice echo. Then I heard applause, but it didn't matter to me. The only person that mattered just looked flustered at the moment. I took a deep breath as the applause slowly died down.

"Thank you, but only one opinion matters to me right noww." I voiced my thoughts slowly. I heard gasps. My eyes hadn't left John as I spoke. I was more than thankful we decided to seat John in the front row. I crouched down, and dropped the mic, after turning it off of course. Then I walked to the edge of the stage and jumped off. I landed, and started walking to John. When I was in front of him I crouched so we were at the same level.

"John wwould you let me try to be your matesprit?" I asked. I watched him bite his lip, while hearing 'awww's and 'so cute's. I watched as tears started to build up, and I panicked. "I completely understand if you don't feel the same, I mmf-" I panicked only to be silenced by lips on mine. It was just a quick peck, but it definitely shut me up.

"I can't believe you were asking advice fron Dave and me on how to woo me, and you actually serenaded me." John shook his head. I took my finger and wiped some of the tears away.

"Did it wwork though?" I asked hopefully. He mumbled something incoherent. "I couldn't understand that." I whispered to him.

"M-Maybe." he stuttered. That gave him away, and a smile flew over my lips.

"I did, didn't I?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"So, what if you did?" he sounded so flustered.

"If I did I wwould like to ask you on a proper date, and if you wwould be my matesprit." I proposed.

"I guess it c-couldn't hurt." John replied.

"That's wwonderful." I smiled.


End file.
